User talk:Squattop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Space Break-Fast Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Squattop page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AFriendlyNecromorph (Talk) 01:13, March 11, 2012 yeah i am, but i dont know much about it. i only originally got interested when i saw the kingdom hearts 3D trailer. when i get the chance i will play itRyusenka16 01:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Mission Status What's the status of your current mission? What's weird is that I'm not the one who left that message above, "Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!" Auto-messaging on part of this wiki is pretty cool, isn't it? Also wanted to let you know that you can put a User Infobox on your Profile. It's exactly like the one on the DS Wiki, but I can make a customized one just for you if you want me to. Same goes for you Ryu, that is if you see this too. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 05:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Squat to the Top Do you mind if I use your real name as your character's name? An idea for a story line came to me a few days ago when I invited you to join this wiki. I thought it would be cool if I made a fan-fic installment that showed the Sprawl outbreak from the perspective of a Sprawl high school student. I already have the basic plot thought up. What do you think? - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 07:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I would be honored to be a part of one of your masterpieces. Only request, my character have dark eyes and black hair, preferably the length of my own hair. Can you do that? If not I understand. After all, you're the artist. Squattop 19:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I was just adding more stuff to Chapter One, and it might be posted by tomorrow morning. Since he's your character, he can look like whatever you want him to look like. It's been months since I've drawn a person, but I'll try to draw something up. You can try too if you want. :Also, don't be afraid to let me know if you think your character's a bit of a wuss. That's not what I'm going for, but some people may interpret him that way based on the dialogue. Just give me your character analysis once you read it. Thanks! - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Will do! I may draw something, of course it'll be anime though I suck at drawing actual people ._. Also, nice way to use my name :D :On another note, how'd you come up with that comment for my idea posting on the DS wikia xD THAT WAS GOLD! Squattop 20:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) That sounds great; I like to draw anime too. I drew Noah from Aftermath, but it still needs a few finishing touches. When I was writing that comment I was writing it as if I was writing something from the stupid fan-fic I write (I like to make it as stupid as possible without being terrible), and it helped that I had some random comments to throw in there. :D Oh! One more thing! I need to know your favorite color so I can make the cover art for this installment. I also need the title of your favorite song or a song that you think will go well with DSBF, so I can make the video intro thingy. Here's an example of what I'm talking about. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Favorite colors: Dark Red and Black. And song? Hmmm...Headstrong by Trapt or Do You Like Waffles? would be good I think. Depends, what direction is this story going in? Horror, comedy, tragedy? That would help determine it. Do You Like Waffles? would be great for a comedy, Headstrong would be good for a horror or tragedy. That's all I have right now, hope it helps! Squattop 20:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Story will be a mix of horror and tragedy, with a bit of comedy. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :We need a serious song about bacon. THAT'S what we need! Squattop 20:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, there's [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okthJIVbi6g&ob=av2n El Scorcho] by Weezer... Anyway, I posted the first chapter, but it is in its first stages of development. You can still read, but it's kinda ugly at the moment. I also took the liberty of adding a customized User Infobox to your Userpage. Hope you don't mind. I also added a customized Character Infobox on your character's page. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I finished the video intro. Let me know what you think about it! - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 09:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :[[Video:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Squat to the Top - Intro|thumb|300px|right|Check this out!]] :Oh my god it's AMAZING! Squattop 13:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! The cover art in the video looks orange, but the color is actually red. Stupid Windows Movie Maker. See. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 14:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That's alright I can tell it was red Squattop 23:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 09:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) hey i noticed the hentai remark and if you actually like hentai try playing the game hyperdimension neptunia, heres the wiki:http://hyperdimensionneptunia.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Wiki, and if u like mudkipz i like zoruazRyusenka16 01:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC)